


Even angels have their wrong place, wrong time.

by MewmewRAWR



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewmewRAWR/pseuds/MewmewRAWR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a time, and a place for everything, and right now just isn't theirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even angels have their wrong place, wrong time.

Gabriel sat at the end of the sofa, deep in thought as he quietly observed his brother; something that the former Morningstar found rather peculiar—no, not the staring, Gabriel used to do that often as a fledgling so he had long since become accustomed to that. But Lucifer found himself unable to recall so much as a single time when Gabriel had ever been silent, and he found this uncharacteristic change of behavior to be very strange, and somewhat worrying.

“You’re awfully quiet, that isn’t like you Gabriel…” He frowned a bit, becoming more perplexed when the younger archangel suddenly looked away from him. “Is everything alright?”

“I love you. You know that, right Luci?” The smaller man asked finally, looking back over at the other with a somewhat unreadable expression.

Lucifer nodded some, his frown deepening as he sensed a ‘but’ would be following.

“But…This isn’t working, is it?”

The devil frowned again, and inclined his head slightly to the left as he looked at his younger brother in puzzlement. “What do you mean?”

“I mean…” Gabriel started then stopped to just stare pitifully up at the fallen archangel for several moments before continuing again. “I mean…we’re not  _happy_ , are we?”

Lucifer only frowned more, his brows furrowing a bit in confusion. “I thought this was what you wanted, Gabriel.”

“It was! It…It  _is_ …” The youngest archangel sighed softly. “I…I thought it was, but we’re not happy, Lucifer…” He stared down at his hands, unable to stand the heartbroken look the other was giving him. “Not like I thought…not like I  _hoped_  we would be.”

“So you’re breaking up with me?” There was a hint of bitterness to his tone that he was unable to mask, and Gabriel couldn’t help but feel a twinge of guilt.

“I just…I don’t think the timing is right, right now, y’know?”

“No. I do not know.” And that was probably the most sincere thing the devil had ever said. “ You’ve told me that you have loved me since you were a fledgling, Gabriel. Two millennia have passed between then and now…I do not understand why the time should be an issue.”

The smaller angel sighed again, finally looking over to meet his brother’s gaze. “It just feels like the wrong time, Luci. I think this is our ‘wrong time, wrong place’…” Gabriel just stared forlornly at the other, before leaning over and kissing him softly. After a few moments he pulled away, his golden eyes brimming with unshed tears, and a small, sad smile worn on his lips.

“Maybe in another millennium or two…”


End file.
